Dr. Finkelstein
Dr. Finkelstein is a resident of Halloween Town who appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days all appearances based on Tim Burton's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nightmare_Before_Christmas The Nightmare Before Christmas]. Portrayed as a mad scientist, Dr. Finkelstein performs experiments in his laboratory mainly trying to create life. He created Sally, a living doll who became his assistant. Confined to a wheelchair, Finkelstein has trouble getting around. He wears a helmet which can access his brain which he scratches thoughtfully at times. He can be grouchy at times, and is initially too busy in his experiments to develop friendships—although Jack Skellington seems to have succeeded. At times he can be kind, but this is rarely seen. He reprises a minor role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, alongside Jack and Zero. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' The mad scientist who created a "heart" to help Jack control the Heartless' dancing. Sally is another of his creations. She helps him around the lab, but she'd much rather spend time with Jack. He created some scares in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The mad scientist of Halloween Town. He's always immersed in his odd experiments. This time Dr. Finkelstein came up with a potion to restore true memories, only to have it guzzled by Oogie Boogie. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) The mad scientist of Halloween Town. Sally is one of his creations. The first time Sora and his friends met the doctor, he was trying to create a heart. He failed, but he hasn't lost his appetite for strange inventions. The doctor's head is made out of steel plates that open up for maintenance. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Dr. Finkelstein has a minor role in ''Kingdom Hearts. He is helping Jack create a heart, but it is stolen by Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The heart is retrieved by Jack, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, but only after Oogie Boogie swallows it to try and control the Heartless himself. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Dr. Finkelstein makes an appearance as a figment of Sora's memory in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. In the game, Jack Skellington, requests that he makes a memory potion, hoping that it would help in teaching the Heartless new Halloween tricks. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Dr. Finkelstein appears once again in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, helping Jack with his new ideas for Halloween. He is seen in the Town Square with the Pumpkin King on Roxas's second visit to Halloween Town, examining Jack's Heartless-filled balloons. ''Kingdom Hearts II Dr. Finkelstein returns in this game as well. He is busy constructing a robotic creature with the help of Lock, Shock, and Barrel but their mischievous ways are annoying him. He finishes his experiment but the experiment escapes after attacking the doctor, and is dismantled in a battle against Sora and his friends in Christmas Town. Appearance Dr. Finkelstein is a frail-looking person, with thin, spindly limbs and very small hands and feet, but a disproportionately large head. He is confined to a black, electric wheelchair that seems to be rather old and difficult to operate. The chair is almost entirely metal and lacks any sort of cushioning, and it sports two levers, one on either arm rest, that Finkelstein uses to move it. Finkelstein himself dresses in a white lab coat that buttons up on the right side, pants of the same color, black shoes, and black gloves that are a good deal wider than his arms. His skin is an unhealthy white color and he has small, beady black eyes, normally covered by his goggles, as well as thin black eyebrows. His mouth is beak-like in structure and he seems to be missing a few teeth. Finkelstein's ears and nose are so small as to be almost nonexistent, and his nostrils point forward. Easily, Dr. Finkelstein's most prominent feature in his skull, which bears several obvious bolts and a clear horizontal seam going around the middle. Finkelstein can literally flip his skull open via a hinge in the back, exposing his pink brain, which he often scratches when attempting to figure something out. Personality The doctor is an extremely irritable, grouchy old man. He has a passion for inventing, though showing no skill at inventing whatsoever, shown by the following things: Sally was obviously not supposed to be a "good for nothing girl," and the heart, the potion, and the experiment all turned out wrong. Origin In Tim Burton's classic film, Dr. Finkelstein is the same character portrayed in the ''Kingdom Hearts series. As the creator of Sally, the doctor is exasperated and extremely irritated as Sally spikes his food and puts him to sleep while she ventures out. He usually tracks her down and returns her to the laboratory, locking her in her room. After Jack returns from Christmas Town, Dr. Finkelstein helps him perform some experiments to explain the meaning of Christmas. When Jack decides to run Christmas, he asks Dr. Finkelstein to create reindeer for a sleigh. He does, however, creating skeletal versions of it. Finkelstein spends the remainder of the film building a new assistant, who becomes a female version of him. Trivia *While Kingdom Hearts II serves as the Doctor's name's first mention in a voiced cutscene, it is mispronounced, Jack calling him "Finkel-steen" rather than the film's version of the name, "Finkel-stine." fr:Docteur Finklestein de:Dr. Finklestein Category: Disney characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Halloween Town Category:Somebody